


Jordon makes Phil wait

by liverpoolporn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroat, Facial, M/M, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolporn/pseuds/liverpoolporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally gets his mouth on the object of his desires.</p><p>Comments and feedback always appreciated.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jordon makes Phil wait

**Author's Note:**

> Liverpool is a club where most players are gay and there is a lot of casual sex between players.
> 
> This fic features Jordon Ibe, but it's mostly about Philippe Coutinho sucking dick.

There had only been one thing on Phillipe's mind for weeks. He daydreamed about it all the time. Like a cringeworthy memory it popped into his thoughts five times a day. This was bad enough, but to make matters worse, he had to see it in the flesh all the time too. In the showers before training, in the showers after training, bulging inconscipiciously in Jordon's shorts in training and on the pitch. 

Phillipe couldn't stop thinking about Jordon's penis.

Liverpool's was a dressing room full of fit, well endowed lads. Phillipe being one of the club's sexiest, sluttiest bottoms, had felt and tasted almost all of those available. But he hadn't had Jordon's. This infruriated him. It wasn't that Jordon didn't like getting his dick sucked by his teammates. Emre and Adam and Alberto and Daniel assured him that wasn't the case and kept teasing him. 

Phillipe wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He'd never had to ask for dick in his life. He wasn't even sure he knew how. It had got harder and harder to not look at it. 

Jordon's was surely the longest, thickest cock in the squad. Phillipe had seen it a lot of course in the showers, and he reckoned it was surely bigger flacid than his own 6 inch cock was when erect. His suspicion was correct, and Jordon's dick grew to 10 and a half when hard. It had the girth of a cucumber and the vein running up the underside of the shaft was as thick as a  
linesman's flag. Jordon's natural bronze skin, circumsized head and large balls in a tight nutsack was a powerful combination.

Adam teased Phil, knowing his desires, by saying it was a work of art that be kept in a museum exhibit. No touching.

Phil sometimes wondered if Jordon knew what he wanted. He seemed to be flirting with him during the last week. Standing next to him the shower. Walking around the dressing room with everything on display for longer than he needed to. They'd even gone in for a 50/50 in training and somehow ended up with Jordon sitting on the Brazillian's chest, his huge balls resting on Phil's chin through the fabric of shorts. 

*  
One day Phil is reflecting on his conundrum in the changing room shower. When Jordon enters and takes the nozzle next to the Brazillian. 

Phil can't resist a peak. 

Only for a second. He doesn't want to be caught looking. 

A minute passes. 

Phil has another look. Jordon has lavered himself up and the white foam contrasts nicely with his brown skin. 

Phil looks back at the white tile wall. He distracts himself and tries to fight off the semi. 

Another minute passes.

Phil looks again. 

He's sure Jordon catches his eye as he turns his head away. 

Time to leave. 

When he gets out the shower he notices all the other players have got dressed and gone home. Phil wraps a towel around his waist and sits down on the bench, drying his hair. 

Jordon gets out the shower. Walks naked right past Phil. He grabs his towel and comes back to where Phil is sitting. Jordon puts one foot up on the bench facing away from Coutinho and begins to dry himself. 

He is stood not 3 foot away from Phil's nose, the huge brown globes of his arse jiggling gently as he wipes the drops of water off his skin. 

Phil can't help but stare. 

Until Jordon turns around that is. 

Phil averts his eyes and tries not to look. But Jordon is giving him the full show. Meticulously drying his huge cock and balls right in front of Phil. 

The Brazillian goes over to a mirror to gel his hair. He tries to keep himself distracted. 

But when he returns to the bench Jordon is still naked, and when Phil sits down the winger goes back to drying his surely already dry cock and balls.

Phil's erection begins to show through the towel so he turns shyly and slips on some pants and some shorts. As he turns back Jordon slips on a pair of tight white boxers. The fabric is stretched over his muscular behind and the white cotton just accentuates the bulge. 

"I can't take it any more!" blurts Phil.

"Take what?" enquires Jordon knowingly.

"I need it, I need you-" Phil says breathlessly.

"Need what exactly?" asks Jordon playfully, cracking a huge smile.

"Your dick, Jordon, I want it." 

"This is what you need?" Jordon teases, cupping his huge bulge.

"Yes yes, I need it now" Phil exclaims.

Jordon wiggles his hip side to side. His huge bulge bouncing as he does so. 

"I'm not sure if you deserve it, Phil. Show me how much you want it."

"I want it so bad. I'll beg for it. I'll do anything, please!". Phil squeels. He drops to his knees in front of Jordon as he says so.

"Well ok, since you're such a nice polite boy" says Jordon as he grips the back of Phil's head roughly with his hand. 

"But you can't touch it until I say so ok?"

As he says this, Jordon positions himself forward, his still flaccid bulge just 2 inches from Phils face. Phil takes in the smell of the fresh cotton and clean skin. He desperately wants to lean forward and touch it but Jordon's grip on his head is firm.

"What did you say you wanted?" Jordon teases further.

"Your big cock. Please, please, please. I want it. Your big sexy cock. I want it in my mouth. I've been waiting for so long. I want to eat your-

Jordon interrupts Phil's pleas but thrusting his still flacid bulge into the Brazillians mouth. He dry humps Phil's open mouth through his boxers for a while. Growing to a semi as he slaps his huge members side to side across the Brazillians cheeks.

"You like the feel of my big brown dick, slut?" Jordon asks as he  
continues teasing.

"Siiim" Phil replies instinctively.

""You want to suck my big juicy cock?""

"Siiiiim" Phil muffles through saliva drenched cotton.

"You want me to brush it past your tight pink lips?"

"Sim sim"

"You want me to thrust it down your tight throat"

"Sim. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim"

"You want me to cover your tonsils in come and leave you gagging?"

"Sim. Please. Por favor. Sim"

"You'll be my little Brazillian cock slut?"

"Yes. Anything"

"And call me master? Follow my every instruction?"

"Yes!"

"Good. But not here though." Says Jordon as he abruptly releases  
Phils head and steps back. 

"Upstairs, somewhere more private."

The two men slip on clothes and move briskly to one of the chillout rooms on the top floor of Melwood. They enter, lock the door and close the blinds.

Jordon sits open legged on the leather sofa opposite the TV in the small claustrophobic room.

"Come sit on my lap, slut".

Phil does as he's told. Straddling the winger.

"Kiss me."

The two engage in a long open mouthed kiss. Jordon's big soft lips smother Phil's. Phil is playful with his tongue, exploring Jordan's lips and mouth. He runs a hand up and down Jordon's torso as they kiss.

"Take off our shirts". 

Phil does so.

As they kiss, Phil can feel Jordon start to get hard again underneath him. He rocks back and forth, rubbing his arse on the massive cock as they exchange sloppy snogs.

"Suck my nipples"

Phil works his way down. He lays little kisses on Jordons chin and neck as he does so. He kisses down Jordon's big hard pecks and licks his left nipple, running his hand up and down the wingers right thigh as he does so. He bites playfully and sucks hard and long periodically on the erect nipple. Giving Jordon a taste of whats to come.

"Now get naked" is Jordon's next instruction.

Phil does so. Jordon reaches out to slap Phil's arse as he gets his other nipple sucked. He lands a few loud slaps and then gently pulls on Phil's smaller cock which is already dribbling precum over Jordon's shorts.

"You're not allowed to cum until I come first ok?"

"Sim dominar" Phil replies.

"You can make your way downstairs now"

Phil kisses down Jordon's abs and he starts pulling the wingers shorts down but Jordon stops him.

"Did I say you could take those off? Don't be a bad slut."

Phil realises his mistake and repositions himself. He kneels on the floor before the sofa, his petite tanned body in between Jordon's large muscular thighs. He starts kissing the fabric around Jordons cock which is now fully erect creating a big tent in the black warrior shorts the winger is wearing. Jordon lets out his first soft moans of delight.

"Do you like how my big cock feels slut?"

"Siiim" comes the muffled reply through wet polyester.

"You looking forward to this slut?"

"Siiiiiim"

"Pull my shorts down. I want my boxers soaking wet before you  
touch my skin."

Phil does so and goes back to work on the already wet white boxers. Jordon's big dick and balls are clearly visible to Phil through the wet cotton. He continues for another minute or two, before getting the instruction he's been craving."

"Take off my pants. Then get as much cock down your throat as you  
can."

Phil does as he's told. He holds the base of the shaft in his left hand and puts his lips around the head. He licks side to side with his tongue as he slides his mouth down as far is it can go without deepthroating. He gags slightly as the head pushes against his tonsils. He sucks hard as he pulls his mouth off with a loud pop. 

"Do that again."

Phil repeats the trick, again and again. Leaving more and more messy saliva on the top 3-4 inches of Jordons huge dick. Jordon runs his hand through Phil's gelled hair as he sucks up and down. He controls Phils tempo with his hand speeding him up and slowing him down as he wants.

"Does my big dick make you happy?"

"Sim siim"

"Suck my balls now"

Phil did as he was told. Desperate to serve Jordon. Desperate to please Jordon. 

The two lads continue like this for what felt like hours. They talk dirty. Phil obeys Jordon's instructions. He seeks to maximise his pleasure. 

Occasionally Phil teases Jordon by missing an instruction, and kissing the inside of his thigh or sucking his balls. 

As Phil gets warmed up he progresses to deepthroating. Jordon's incredible girth makes this no simple task. Going down on the shaft, Phillipe feels like he'll never get to the bottom. Or that his cheeks will burst or his jaw will dislocate as Jordon's head pushes further and further into his oesophagus. Each time Phil goes down he holds his breath as long as he could before, and then breathes as best he can through his nose until he's almost blue in the cheeks and can't take it anymore. Then he quickly releases his mouth and leaves Jordon's dick dripping with his saliva.

Jordon's point of view throughout this blow job is quite a sight to behold. Philippe's sexy, muscular body poking up between his legs. The Brazilian’s sexy tanned face going down on his big dick. His girth stretching his new lover's thin lips. Phil maintains eye contact as much as possible, breathing heavy and his voice shaking from arousal as he answers Jordon's dirty talk. Jordon curses himself for not bringing his iPhone with him. What a video this would be to make Raheem jealous, he thinks.

Philippe for his part, pulls out every trick in his slut book to make this a blowjob to remember for Jordon. He wants to make sure Jordon never makes him wait like this again. He slaps his own cheeks with Jordon's cock as he catches his breath in between going down on it. Sometimes he presses the head into his face and rubs it over his cheeks and eyes instead. He uses his hands to maximise Jordon's pleasure too. He runs them up and down the inside and outside of the younger man's thighs, or rubs his belly with them as he sucks. At one point he even slides a hand under Jordon and lightly massages his hole.

Several times Jordon thinks he's about to reach orgasm but each time he commands Phil to work his balls and he doesn't cum. He's in the seat for so long that he gets pins and needles in his foot.

"I'm going to facefuck you now slut" Jordon says.

He gets up slowly. His cock still in Phil's mouth as he rises. Phil arches his back slowly as Jordon stands. Jordon puts one hand on the back of Phil's head and the other on his neck. He pushes in patiently, he feels his own cock in his hand as he pushes deeper into Phil's oesophagus. Once he's fully inserted he begins to withdraw and then reinsert. He starts slow and builds a rhythm. His balls smacking Phils chin each time as he enters and making loud slap sounds. He doesn't let Phil release his mouth until he gags. Then he goes straight back in as soon as Phil takes a breath.

"You like getting used like this my little Brazilian slut?"

Phil's reply is inaudible.

Approaching orgasm and not wanting to kill his newfound lover, Jordon stops facefucking and sits back down. He lets Phil gets his breath back and then Phil starts to suck again.

"I'm about to give you a steaming hot load of cum, bitch boy"

Phillipe moans with delight.

"Where do you want it, slut?"

"In my mouthhh"

"You gonna swallow it slut?"

"Sim siiiiiiim"

"You better swallow all it of ok?"

At that point Jordon can hold off no longer. After 45 minutes of the best blowjob of his life (and it feels like much much longer), he feels the come surge up through his shaft. 

Phil is sucking hard at the moment Jordon comes. 

The first jetful hits the back of Phil's throat hard. Quickly followed by a second. The come fills his mouth so quick that some inadvertently spills out of his nose, causing him to pull his mouth off.

As Phil does so, a third massive jetful of jizz arrives, catching him on the left cheek and left eye. Jordon starts to jerk his cock at this point, pointing it towards Phils face as he comes again, covering Phils nose, lips and chin. 

Jordon laughs at the sight of Phil absolutely covered in hot steaming jizz, and lies back on the sofa. Then he comes again for a fifth and final time, on his belly.

Regathering his composure, Phil swallows the come in his mouth and licks what he can off his lips. 

"I want morrreeee. Morrrrrrreeeee."

"There's loads on your face" Jordon laughs. Leaning forward to help spoon the cum off Phil's face with his fingers and feeding it to the Brazillian. Phil licks Jordon's fingers with the same rigour as he had licked his penis. 

"There's more on my belly, too". Jordon says when most of the come is scraped off Phil's face. Phil dives right in. He laps the come off Jordon's abs like a cat drinks milk. Jordon strokes Phil's hair as he does so. 

When all the come is licked off, Phil crawls onto the sofa and engages Jordon in a big open mouthed kiss, feeding his come mixed with saliva back to him. Then, exhausted, he collapses on top of Jordon, lying his head on the winger's chest and snuggling up to him, both still naked. 

Jordon kisses the top of Phils head and asks "did you like that my little Brazillian bambino"

"Oh yes, that was amazing, beautiful" replies Phil.

The two men lie in silence for a minute or so.

Then Phil asks, "Why did you make me so long for that dick?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't make the effort unless I made you wait" Says Jordon, laughing.

Another silence. A few minutes pass.

"So... Phillipe.." begins Jordon. "Fancy doing that again?"

Phillipe lifts his head off of Jordon's shoulder, looks him in the eyes and smiles.


End file.
